Juguemos a la Francesa
by Sui-Aome
Summary: Cómo dominar al Leon de Gryffindor? Hay manera alguna de hacer que el jóven James Potter calme su testosterona y se quede con una sola chica? Pues haya o no métodos, Lily no se dará por vencida.
1. Un Plan

_Juguemos a la Francesa..._

Hola! Qué tal? Soy novata por estas zonas de (solía preferir las zonas de animé) y les quiero pedir encarecidamente a todos aquellos que tengan un poquitito de tiempo que lo utilicen leyendo este fic y dejándome un review si es eso posible... T-T gracias...! Me encargaré personalmente de contestarle (a su mail, debido a las bellísimas nuevas políticas de la página ¬¬U) en caso de asi ser posible, a cada uno de ustedes... de nuevo gracias, espero opiniones!

Disclaimer: Ni James, ni Sirius, ni Remus (por mucho que me duela) me pertenecen uu tampoco Lily o el resto... son personajes de J. K. Rowling, PS y demás... pero Tru, Evelyn y Fran son MIOS! MUAJAJAJAJA! xD

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un Plan**

Lilianne Evans es una chica tradicional, como muchas otras que... ¡Bah! A otro con ese cuento... En realidad, "Lily" es un caso atípico de chica. Una muchacha alta y regularmente delgada, con una hermosa cabellera rojiza y ojos esmeralda. Hace ya siete años que cursa en Hogwarts porque es una bruja, no tiene sentido común, ni de la estética o la moda, la caracteriza un desmedido mal humor en las mañanas, no pierde la cabeza porque la lleva puesta y... ¿mencione que ama los dulces?

En fin, Lily es alguien poco sociable y condescendiente, aunque tiene tres amigos a los que adora y los cuales la quieren muchísimo, también.

Tru, una morena bastante impulsiva de ojos castaños, poco más alta que ella. Por lo general esta dedicada a observar buenas 'retaguardias' o bien sus uñas durantes las explicaciones - muy a disgusto de Lily que termina pasándole todos sus apuntes para que llegue al menos a aprobar. Por otro lado tenemos a una pasiva muchacha de ojos pardos y cabello castaño, gran admiradora del estilo punkie y de los animales más paradójicos. Su nombre es Evelyn.

Tercero, pero no menos importante, tenemos a Francisco. Un muchacho estrecho, bastante 'bien' físicamente (N.A./ O sea, digno de un "wuuuju O.o"¿nos entendemos?), con penetrantes ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Lils. Aunque a veces se comportaba un poco fanfarrón, era un gran chico siempre dispuesto a tender una mano.

A ver... luego de semejante presentación empecemos con lo interesante...

Lily y James se besaban con pasión desenfrenada. El joven avanzaba con delicados roces a través de la aterciopelada piel del torso de la ojiverde con la yema de sus dedos, permitiendo a su tacto un deleite infinito y a su mente divagar en profundas... ¡... ! Ejem, ejem... me parece que me pase de emoción, me remito a solicitar sus disculpas... nñ

Un día nublado de Hogwarts, podemos observar a los cuatro Griffies mas aburridos del mundo tumbados en los sillones de la Sala Común con cara de que se suspendió para siempre la Navidad, lanzándole fugaces ojeadas recelosas a la ventana.

- Tengo hambre... - Soltó la más aletargada de ellos. Lily dejaba de reprimir un bostezo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Comimos hace dos horas. - Señaló la morena. - Estoy aburrida¿Cómo puede llover justo el primer Sábado de excursión¿Es que acaso me lo hacen a propósito? - Se quejó egocéntricamente mientras concentraba su ira en aplastar a una pobre iguana con cara de póker que reposaba en su regazo.

- ¡La vas a asfixiar! - Le apremió una tercera sobresaltándose y despertando a su amigo que dormía sobre su hombro. - Además dudo que el tiempo se dedique a hacerte la vida imposible especialmente a ti teniendo a tanta gente... - Observó recostándose en el sillón nuevamente al ver que Tru liberaba al animal de sus dedos.

- Pues se la ha cagado a todo el colegio. - Murmuró medio dormido Francisco.

- ¡Hambreeee. ! - Musitó la pelirroja, notoriamente mas irritada. - Yo tenía pensado ir a Honeyducks... Allí si que venden buenos... - Un par de manos se posaron sobre sus ojos, la joven lanzó un quejido al verse interrumpida... ¡Cómo odiaba que le hiciesen eso...!

- Ha llegado tu salvación, princesa... - Respondió una voz varonil desde atrás.

- Hablando de días cagados... Potter, tu no eres la salvación de nadie... - Refutó apáticamente Evelyn.

- Cierra esa boquita, Somerset, no querrás que te coma la lengua el lobo... - Rió de su propio chiste, liberó a Lily y se puso frente a ella. - Como verás, me preocupe por traerte esto de regalo y... - Le mostró dos chocolates, la mirada de Lily refulgió como centella. - Te los cambio por un beso. - Concluyó. El brillo de los orbes verdosos se perdió someramente.

- Ni por toda la glucosa del mundo, Potter, mejor vete con tus amiguitos o con tus admiradoras a compartirlo. - Dijo señalando a los otros dos merodeadores que reían tontamente junto a un grupo de chicas que miraban perturbadas a Lily. N/A: Prescindo del renacuajo de Peter, porque sencillamente lo odio... Gracias n.n

- Como gustes, preciosa. - Repuso el animago, dio media vuelta y sin que ella lo notase quedó justo detrás de la misma y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando los chocolates sobre sus piernas. - Que los disfrutes... - Acotó sonriente antes de encaminarse hacia su amigo Sirius que lo esperaba con la palma en alto para felicitarlo por semejante "epopeya". Lily miraba con un dejo de enojo y abochornadísima al desinhibido James.

Una de las chicas que reposaba en el sofá se levantó y caminó hacia el que lucía más mustio y circunspecto de los merodeadores. Este le sonrió de inmediato y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha de ojos almendrados.

- ¿Cómo estás, Remus? - Inquirió posando su frente en la de él.

- Bien, Ev... - Respondió este bajando un poco para brindarle un bonancible beso en el cuello, ante lo cual ella soltó una risita y varias de la cuadrilla de chicas que se encontraba fisgoneando salieron perturbadas del Salón, al parecer también estaba la banda de Fans de Lupin...

- ¡Moony¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas ostentaciones frente al maestro? - Le reprendió un 'iracundo' Sirius con aires de petulancia. Evelyn puso los ojos en blanco. Ese Black sí que era un idiota... besó en los labios al licántropo, balbuceó algo y volvió donde sus amigos.

- Deberías sentirte honrado, Padfoot, casi parece que fue ayer cuando le rechazó una cita a Sharon. - Repuso James negando con la cabeza y cerrando ojos. - Claro que yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero en mi caso es porque estoy corrompidamente ENAMORADO. - Declaró casi gritando con tono soñador... más chicas se escandalizaron, pronto todo el grupo se hubo ido, incluidas las fans de Sirius que le estaba prestando "demasiada atención" al lagarto sobre las piernas de Tru. James posó su mirar en la pelirroja que se volvió a él sólo para replicarle que el no sabía el significado de la palabra 'amor' pero al recordar que la había provisto de golosinas sólo enarcó una ceja y silenció. No tenía caso, cualquier cosa que se pudiera comprar en una tienda de dulces la hacía vacilar hasta con Potter. Bueno, en este caso sólo la haría perdonar UNA de sus estupideces. - Si me sigues mirando así, pelirroja, no te quejes cuando te salte a la yugular... - Le espetó este guiñándole un ojo. Bien, quizás dos estupideces. Ella desvió su mirar y volvió a focalizar su atención en el cielo gris mientras terminaba el ultimo chocolate.

Al tiempo que aquella conversación tenia lugar entre los previamente citados, una acalorada discusión sobre Quidditch lo hacía también entre Remus y Sirius, a la que luego adhirió James con un tercer criterio.

Los tres se sentaron frente al fuego, del mismo modo en que antes lo habían hecho los cuatro amigos.

La Sala Común parecía haberse sumido en el más medroso silencio. Ya todos cansados de tocar el mismo tema una y otra vez (Y cuando digo todos me refiero a las únicas 7 personas que se encontraban en Hogwarts tan temprano en día de salida a Hogsmeade) habían optado por mirar el chispeante danzar de la hoguera frente a ellos. Al menos la mayoría, porque Remus y Evelyn se contemplaban enternecidos, se enviaban "besos voladores" y tonterías por el estilo.

Qué aburridos eran los días así...

- Ojalá hubiera algo que hacer. - Soltó Lily apagadamente.

- Pues lo hay, puedes ordenar tu habitación si te sientes de ocio... - Respondió Francisco sin mucha emoción.

- Ja - Ja - Ja... El día que Lils haga algo que se asemeje, el cielo se caerá a pedazos... - Bostezó - Qué demonios... al menos vamos a caminar ahora que paró de llover, estoy muriendo del aburrimiento. - Protestó la morena mientras se levantaba. - Ev, lamento interrumpir tu bellísima conversación de ojitos con 'Remusín', pero ¿vienes? - Inquirió ante lo cual ella volteó sonriente.

- Claro... ¡Oye, mira como sostienes a Shoku! - Le reprendió tomando ella a la iguana en sus manos. - Qué poca delicadeza, pobre animalito... - Se lamentó acariciándola.

- En fin... vamos... - Propuso Lily emprendiendo camino hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, antes de que a Evelyn les diera un sermón de ecología. Lo atravesó y salió contenta de respirar un aire diferente del que desde la mañana había estado soportando. Los demás lo siguieron, incluso Francisco que acabó siendo arrastrado por las damas porque se quedaba dormido mientras caminaba.

El viento chocaba con la somnolienta pelirroja refrescándola y despabilándola... se acercaba inconscientemente al lago. Llegó a la orilla y sintió que el suelo se volvía más blando. Se detuvo y abrió los ojos sin inmutarse por el hecho de casi caer al agua. Se sentó en una roca próxima y miró la superficie, cada tanto aparecían ondas provenientes de un revoltoso calamar. Nuevas gotas regaron la zona provocando pequeñas burbujitas en el pacífico cristal...

- ¡Lil! Te vas a mojar... vamos adentro... - Le regañó Tru yendo hacia ella algo encogida dentro de su amplia capa. Otro dato es que la muchacha lucía malhumorada cada vez que sus amigas la obligaban a ponerse algo mínimamente ajustado, según ella "amaba sentirse libre" en sus ropajes 4 talles más grandes.

- Ya voy... quiero estar un momento aquí, me relaja... - Musitó Lily lo suficientemente fuerte como para su amiga la escuchara. Esta soltó algo que se asemejó mucho a un "Cada loco..." y se encaminó al castillo haciéndole señas a sus acompañantes de que la imitara, no tenía caso discutir con ella, era un caso perdido.

Sucedía que se sentía tan agradable el agua apagando el sofocante calor que a pesar de llover invadía los terrenos del colegio... frescas gotas de agua rodaban por la piel de Lily que había cerrado los ojos nuevamente. Se mantuvo así unos segundos... tal vez minutos... no tenía mucha noción del tiempo. Suspiró. Para variar, la imagen de James había aparecido en su mente. Ya se estaba hartando, llevaba, con este, 3 años tratando de evitar eso sin éxito. Rió al recordar cómo había comenzado esa locura por ese bien formado morocho.

FLASHBACK

- Lily, no puedo creer que me digas eso¿eres lesbiana o algo así? - Preguntó Tru falsamente afectada.

- Es verdad, Lils, yo acepto que tiene un carácter de mierda y que es un engreído¡pero decir que nunca viste ese culo que tiene...! Eso ya es anormal...

- Ustedes porque son unas babosas. - Refutó ella en su defensa. La verdad es que no le interesaba en lo absoluto el culo de ninguno de los merodeadores...

- Lilianne, dime lo que quieras, pero que con 15 años no hayas puesto tu atención en un cuerpo masculino, según ellas, "tan bien dotado"... que si me lo permiten, y sin siquiera saber como es, no me supera... llama la atención. - Explicó Francisco mientras desenvolvía una rana de chocolate altivamente.

- Fran, por favor no me llames así, solamente lo aceptaba cuando llegaban las calificaciones a casa, no tengo ningún interés en que tú me regañes ahora. - Se quejó.

- Disculpa, "Lilianne". - Soltó haciendo énfasis en su nombre. La pelirroja respiro profundo.

- Fran, date una vueltita así Lily conoce a un espécimen de sexo opuesto de atrás. - Rió Tru. Lily la fulminó con la mirada. - Vamos, sólo juego... pero mira nada más¡tu oportunidad...! - Bromeó señalando a James que entraba a su vagón. Se dirigían a Hogwarts en el expreso y ya estaban llegando. Al parecer los merodeadores se habían aburrido de la paz y habían comenzado a buscar a alguna tonta fan para "entretenerse" durante el trayecto, o a los Slys para gastarles alguna broma, quién sabe.

- Por favor, no sean ridículas... - Soltó ella negándose a sí misma la posibilidad. Era algo estúpido. ¿Qué tenía de especial ver a ese cabeza hueca, poca cosa, altanero, busca roñas, pendejo de Potter... de espaldas?

- Hola... - Murmuró uno de ellos con pocas ganas. A pesar de lucir extremadamente bien, en realidad, de estar mas fuerte que cualquiera de mis compañeros de clase... ejem, me dejé llevar... ninguna de las tres sufrió de emoción alguna. En realidad, Tru hizo una mueca de asco. - ¿No vieron a Severus por ahí? - Tal cual, buscaban a los Slys.

- No. - Respondió tajantemente la morena.

- Hola, Somerset. - Saludó uno de ellos a una muchacha hasta entonces entretenida con su lechuza.

- Buenas tardes, Lupin. - Respondió ella sonriente y apenas sonrojada. Francisco negó rotundamente y se golpeó la frente con la mano.

- Bueno, Moony, si quieres te dejamos aquí... en lo personal, siento que 'esa' - señalando a Tru - no me quiere cerca... -

- Y no te equivocas, Black... - Contestó descaradamente.

- Sé que no, Orphychius, nunca me equivoco. -

- Bueno, niños... no peleen... - Les reprendió el tercero, hasta entonces silencioso, jocosamente. Lily al oírlo hablar sintió deseos inexplicables de que se la trague la tierra, hasta entonces lo había estado mirando directo a los ojos y se había sonrojado hasta las raíces, literalmente. Francisco la codeó con complicidad, ella le miró con desaprobación. - Mejor nos vamos al vagón siguiente... - Aconsejó, ante lo cual Remus asintió. - ...O... nos quedamos a fastidiarle la vida a las damas... ¿Qué te parece Padfoot, amigo? - Sonrió mientras su otro compañero asentía febrilmente. Remus suspiró. Los otros dos se sentaron frente a ellas a pesar de sus indignadas quejas. La realidad era que al único que soportaban de los tres era a Remus, con el cual entablaron conversación enseguida, aunque este parecía notar más a Evelyn que al resto.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y Lily seguía pensativa. Ella no era lesbiana¿o sí? Por favor¿pero qué estupideces estaba analizando? A ella le gustaban los chicos... ¡Por supuesto que sí! Hacía ya un año que le había echado el ojo a un Ravenclaw que estaba muy atractivo. Volvió a mirar a Potter. Bueno, el no estaba mal. Era una lástima que fuese tan idiota e insensible, las novias le duraban alrededor de unos tres días, promedio.

- Y entonces Lils le dijo... "¿Y quién demonios te crees, Merlín...? - Dijo Evelyn notoriamente divertida, Francisco, Tru y Lupin reían a pata ancha, también. Miraron a Lily que ni siquiera se percató. - ¿Pasa algo? - Le preguntó preocupada. De nuevo estaba embobada mirando a James.

- ¡Nada...! - Respondió sacudiendo disimuladamente la cabeza, pero siendo traicionada, como de costumbre, por el rubor.

- Es que mi amigo es irresistible. - Comentó un aburrido Sirius palmeando la espalda del aludido que sonreía complacido.

Fin del FLASHBACK.

Rió. Desde entonces, desde ese momento, no se lo había sacado de la cabeza. Fue en ese momento cuando se olvidó totalmente del Raven y se fijó en su compañero de casa. Y al parecer, ahora era mutuo... en realidad desde hacía un par de años... Él se la pasaba coqueteándole, o bromeando con ella. Pero el orgullo que tenía la pelirroja era de diamante... Si tan sólo James dejara de jugar como lo hacía con la gente y se enamorara realmente de...

- ¿Evans¿Qué haces aquí sola? - Preguntó algo sorprendido un joven detrás de ella. - Es extraño no verte junto a Somerset, Orphychius y tu... amigo, ese engreído cabeza hueca. - Comentó sentándose junto a ella.

- No eres quién para criticar a Francisco, antes fíjate en ti mismo Potter. - Contestó aún sin abrir los ojos. Lo había reconocido desde el momento en que sus pasos se acercaron a ella, era increíble pero se le hacía literalmente imposible no notarlo.

- Por favor, Evans... yo tengo porqué serlo... y por favor, me gustaría que me llamaras James. - Ella lo miró un poco extrañada mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano.

- ¿No preferirías que te llame Jamsie¿O Potty? - Preguntó con dejo de cinismo.

- Preferiría que me llames "cariñito" pero ya que... - Sonrió. Ufff! La estaba derritiendo... una oleada de calor le recorrió el rostro, y esta vez no se trataba del clima. Se esforzó por sonreírle levemente y mantuvo la vista fija en la superficie acuosa. Debía calmarse. - ¿Sabes, Lily? - Comenzó el moreno, ella se sorprendió, la había llamado por su nombre... no permitía a nadie que no fuese su íntimo (a) amigo (a) tal _falta de respeto_ pero no tenía interés alguno en regañarlo por ello, a pesar de que no entendía del todo el porqué.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Inquirió cual si lo que había dicho le hubiera resbalado y hubiera sido inmeritorio del razonamiento que en realidad sí le había provocado.

- No sé por qué nos estamos peleando constantemente... es obvio que tú me gustas, y sería inadmisible que yo no te gustase. - Explicó con aires de irresistible. Lily soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

- ¡OH, los Dioses me perdonen! He estado ignorando al hombre de mi vida... al ser más apuesto, inteligente y dulce que jamás me haya cruzado... - Vociferó.

- Tranquila, estoy dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad... - Respondió serenamente James. Al parecer ese hombre no conocía el significado de la palabra "ironía". Ella sólo lo miró con mala cara, le sacó la lengua y "desvió su atención" aunque bastante entretenida. - Oye¿a poco no es eso lo que realmente sientes? - El chico se sentó junto a ella y le volteó el rostro, haciéndola mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño. - Lily... respóndeme... - Solicitó nuevamente esta vez de manera mas seria.

- ¿Y por qué habría yo, Lily Evans, de hablarte a ti, James Potter, de mis sentimientos personales siendo que probablemente te mofarías de ellos, sin analizarlos siquiera¿Acaso vas a decirme que no sabes que somos peor que polos opuestos en ese tema? - Atacó.

- Claro que sé que lo somos. De no ser así, ya habrías aceptado lo que te pasa, del modo en que yo lo hice. Yo sé que te amo... ¿pero tu? Dime ya, y esta vez en serio¿me quieres? - La muchacha lo observaba anonadada. No podía ni pestañear. Él la miró más fijamente alzando un poco las cejas, en espera de respuesta.

- Yo... - ¡Qué era lo que le impedía hablar justo en esa situación¡Aghh! Los deseos de auto estrangularse se arrebataban por aflorar, pero debía dedicarse más vale en encontrar una respuesta que, como de costumbre, lo dejara pensando y no le diera ninguna información certera. Debía... Al demonio con lo que debía... James la miraba con ojitos de cachorrito recién castigado y la estaba atontando por demás... Sus orbes verde brillante bajaron un poco, hasta que su mirada se clavó en los tentadores labios de él... No podía hacer eso... ¡No, no, no y no! No se lo permitiría a sí misma, no era lo que correspon... ¿Y a quién le importaba? Todo este debate interno hacía sucedido en apenas milésimas de segundos en los cuales Lily se acercaba no muy convencida a él, y él al notarlo la imitaba sintiendo que se ganaría la lotería al fin.

- James, yo... - Demasiado tarde, los intrépidos labios del Gryffie la habían atrapado, sus brazos se ubicaban alrededor de su ser a medida que un reprimido beso se habría paso. Luego de un cortísimo momento de shock, Lily había correspondido con ternura a aquella anhelada caricia que le propinaba James, caricia que poco a poco fue escalando posiciones en el ranking de intensidad, volviéndose determinadamente más... apasionado. Los dedos de Lily se deslizaban por el rostro de él, que a su vez jugaba ahora con el cabello de la joven que caía como una cascada de fuego sobre su espalda. Así estaban, cuerpo, mente y espíritu en perfecta armonía, jamás igual... sencillamente felices... tranquilos y cómodos, pero nada de eso dura, en el caso de estos pobres (N.A.¿Pobres? ¬¬U Ya hace más de un mes que a mi no me toca... xD! Mat volvé pronto ( ) lo que los interrumpió fue una potente cortina de agua que los empapo por completo. La lluvia había regresado, ni siquiera habían notado la gran cantidad de nubes grises que cubrían un cielo ya casi nocturno (N.A./ Es que estaban muy ocupados n.ñ). Fue todo lo que necesito Lily, acababa de entender que era lo que debía hacer... no sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero algo había despertado en su interior dándole la mejor de todas las ideas, la solución a todas sus preocupaciones. Se levantó como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando a un atónito James sentado, y caminó casi corriendo hacia el castillo.

- ¡Lily¡Espera¿Qué estás haciendo? - Soltó él siguiéndola casi con desesperación.

- Olvida esto, jamás ocurrió. - Le espetó ella con severidad en su mirada.

- ¡Pero...¡Lilianne! - Se quejó. Ella de inmediato se volteó hacia él.

- Por favor, jamás Lilianne... Para ti, Potter... Soy EVANS. - Continuó camino adentrándose a través de la entrada del castillo, dejando a James mirándola sin entender una sola palabra de las que pronunciaba. Esto funcionaría, no podía fallar... Una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. James no jugaría con ella, la respetaría a cualquier costo... y lo mejor era que al final, podría quedarse a su lado. Respiró hondo, sentía su corazón latir a 1000 revoluciones por minuto, al menos había vivido el momento como se debía. (N.A./ Para cierta amiga de por ahí va la frase...)

* * *

Y? Qué les pareció? OPINIONES! Buenas o Malas, pero quiero opiniones las espero...! Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima edición de... "¡TELENOCHE AL MEDIODÍA!" (eh? O.oU más vale callate ¬¬) 

Beshitosh...

_PhoEvans o Sui-Aome..._


	2. Noche Agitada: Revelaciones y Curiosidad

_Juguemos a la Francesa..._

Hola! Aqui yo! Actualizando... perdonen que tardé pero he estado a 10 mil km. Por el cierre de trimestre xox en fin... ante todo, quiero agradecer los reviews... ya los conteste de manera particular, pero saben que? ¬¬ no soy adepta a ninguna norma y de ahora en más pienso seguir haciendolo como convencionalmente se hacía. Si quieren suspender mi fic o mi cuenta, que lo hagan, yo seguiré abriendo otras y publicando u.ú xD Bien, de nuevo gracias a los que dejaron su comentario! Sigamos con el fic

Disclaimer: Repito, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily son personajes de J. K. Rowling, PS y demás... Tru, Evelyn y Fran (°¬°) son mios... y de NADIE MAS ¬¬

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Noche agitada: Revelaciones y Curiosidades.**

Mientras tanto James había salido también rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, bastante más atrás de Lily. No lo podía entender, de un momento a otro su actitud había dado un vuelco, no sólo inesperado, sino también gigante.

- ¡Mujeres...! Siempre con esas locuras¿quién las entiende? - Llegaba al retrato de la dama gorda. - Norgestic. - Murmuró de mala gana, el retrato se movió y el chico entró. En la Sala, frente al fuego, Remus y Sirius hablaban y reían con ganas. Sólo ellos se encontraban en el lugar, y un par de chicos de 2do a los que no conocían. Se dirigió a ellos y se sentó en un sofá que no se encontraba ocupado con cara de ido.

- ¡Prongs! No sabes de lo que te has perdido... Tal parece que Roosterfille quiso pasarse de listo con Harrison y ella... ¿Qué pasa Prongs? - Se detuvo Sirius notando la mirada perdida de su amigo.

- Es que estuve con Evans, y... - Comenzó, ante lo cual el moreno alzó una mano abierta y la puso frente a su rostro.

- No se hable más, te envió al demonio como de costumbre. Prongs, amigo, te he intentado hacer entender que necesitas clases particulares... yo no tendría problema en brindar... -

- La besé, Pad. - Soltó secamente. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par.

- ¡Ya era hora, viejo! - Lo felicitó palmeándole la espalda, James ni se inmutó, continuo sin expresión alguna. - ¿Pero qué pasa¿No tendrías que estar brincando de contento? -

- Sólo nos besamos y luego se marchó hecha un huracán, me dejó como loco, Pad... Esa chica es una fiera sólo besando, no quiero imaginármela en... -

- Ejem, ejem... les recuerdo que también soy amigo de Lily, un amigo celoso diría... - Interrumpió Remus.

- Vamos, Moony... que tu no cuentes cómo se desempeña Somerset en la cama no significa que Prongs no pueda dar su opinión de cómo podría llegar a ser... - Analizó Sirius descaradamente. Lupin chasqueó la lengua restándole importancia a las palabras de Padfoot pero adquiriendo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. - En fin, la chica hizo la típica jugada francesa, y le está saliendo de maravillas. Es el conocido "Toma aquí tienes" y "¿Qué demonios te crees tomando eso!". Te deja con ganas de más y tu te pones como tonto... a la próxima te hace lo mismo hasta que enloqueces por completo, entonces terminas proponiéndole hasta matrimonio... y tu eres apenas un cervatillo, no querrás sentar cabeza tan pronto. - Le guiñó un ojo.

- Si fuera por mi me casaría ahora mismo, a Lily la amo, Pad... No me interesa tener que sentar cabeza. - Reflexionó pensativo. Sirius movió los brazos escandalizado.

- ¡No digas eso, compañero¿Me vas a dejar sólo? Moony no es como tu, eras mi único compañero de andanzas, amigo... - Dramatizó un poco haciéndose el que lloraba, hasta que James soltó una carcajada.

- Ya, tranquilo... pero realmente sentaría cabeza por Evans. De cualquier modo, no me interesa que jugada haga... no va a alcanzar a terminarla, morirá de amor por mi antes. Seré el más galante caballero de esta escuela, va a pedirme de rodillas, inclusive, dormir conmigo. -

- ¡Ese es el James que yo conozco! - Sirius se levantó, Remus lanzó un suspiro y negó lentamente con la cabeza. - Ahora¿qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade por unas cervezas¿Vienes Moony? -

- Claro, vamos... - Aceptó el licántropo incorporándose y ayudando a James a levantarse.

--------- EN EL DORMITORIO DE LAS CHICAS ----------

Lily salía con más energía que nunca del baño, tarareando una canción, dando tontos brinquitos y se sentaba en su cama mientras comenzaba a tomar la ropa que usaría. Tenía que planificarlo bien todo, debía ser la más irresistible de todo el colegio, James sólo tenía que tener ojos para ella... pero lo de elegir ropa entallada no era su especialidad así que terminó optando por su ropa usual, esa "cómoda".

Continuaba cantando como si nadie en el mundo le interesara y buscando cual de sus remeras extra-large utilizar cuando Evelyn entró acompañada de Tru, comentándose mutuamente cosas al parecer divertidas. Se detuvieron quedando frías al ver a Lils en ese estado de júbilo.

- ¡Los Dioses nos amparen! - Graznó Tru. - ¡Lily, deja ya de estar tan feliz, queríamos que dejara de llover pronto¡Qué desconsiderada! - La morena se arrebato sacudiéndola de los hombros ante las carcajadas de Evelyn.

- Jajajaja ya, ya... me calmo... - Aceptó Lily.

- ¿Pero, amiga, que te ha pasado que estás así? - Inquirió serenamente Evelyn mientras corría el dosel de su cama y se sentaba en ella frente a la alegre muchacha. Ella sonrió macabramente.

- Voy a hacer que Potter, el rey de los desastres, el "tigre" de Hogwarts... se comporte como un gatito conmigo. - Explicó totalmente segura. Las dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellas con la ligera sospecha de que su amiga podía estar sufriendo algún tipo de crisis adolescente, o quizás hasta algún ataque de locura... Una de ella se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros con expresión de tristeza.

- Lily, si tienes algún problema, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras¿verdad...? - Lily la miró un segundo y soltó una carcajada. Las chicas nuevamente se miraron preocupadas.

- Es que han sucedido algunas cosas... - Comentó la pelirroja mientras se preparaba para profundizar en el tema.

----- Una media hora después -----

- Y eso es lo que haré. - Concluyó por fin inhalando profundamente. Tru abrió la boca y gesticuló algo, luego la cerró de nuevo. Evelyn jugaba con sus dedos y lucia pensativa al máximo. Lily las miró. - ¿Y bien? Quería que me oyeran, no que durmieran mientras hablaba... - Reprochó.

- Es que noto que estas completamente desesperada, Lils. - Soltó Tru mirándola con la más pura extrañeza. Si las miradas quemaran, Tru hubiera sido incinerada.

- No lo estoy. Sólo busco cómo llegar a lo que me propongo. - Dijo de modo tajante la aludida.

- Ya, ya, pero estás perdida por Potter. - Aseveró Evelyn.

- Eso es lo mismo que estar desesperada... - Reflexionó la morena. En ese momento, ambas hubieran sido cenizas.

- Aunque... ¿sabes? Pensándolo bien (N.A./ Y dado el caso de que esto es ficción), podría funcionar... - Deliberó Ev.

- ¿Verdad que sí? - La voz de Lily no podía esconder un dejo de orgullo. - Soy una genio... - Se levantó, tomó sus ropas y con los mismos saltitos ridículos se dirigió al baño canturreando por lo bajo una canción de esas tan empalagosas que cuando las escuchas te dan nauseas.

¡PLAF! (Eso fue un azote de la puerta del baño, Lily es mi clon xD)

Evelyn y Tru se miraron por tercera vez, ahora sonrientes, se encogieron de hombros y salieron de la habitación.

------------------------------------------

Hogsmeade, 8 PM...

Lluvia en el exterior... Nubes grises cubriendo el cielo...

Algunos rayos cruzando el cielo a altísimas velocidades...

- Diablos, no tenemos nada de suerte. ¡Una vez que se nos ocurre escaparnos...! - Se quejó Sirius de mal talante.

- Disculpa, a ustedes se les ocurre escaparse a tomar cerveza día por medio, asi que no se quejen... - Los retó Remus. - Además, hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos... Hoy es luna llena. - Soltó para luego suspirar y darle un largo trago a su vaso.

- ¡Genial! - Festejó James. - Al menos tenemos una razón de vivir. No me podía imaginar a mi mismo durmiendo a las 10... ¿Qué les parece si vamos al castillo? Así luego no tenemos que andar a las corridas como de costumbre... - Sugirió.

- Al fin algo coherente, Prongs... comienzas a madurar... - Bromeó el licántropo dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Los tres se levantaron luego de pagar con rumbo a prepararse para lo que sería una larga jornada nocturna. Remus, a diferencia de Sirius y James, doblo a medio pasillo tomando un pasadizo que lo dejaría en la enfermería.

- Nos vemos en el sauce, Moony... – Lo saludó Sirius mientras el pálido muchacho se alejaba dejándolo con su amigo. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se despedían, era de entenderse... no debía ser nada fácil convertirse en un ser sin capacidad de razonar ni distinguir entre comida y gente de la suya cada luna llena...

- ¿Qué pasa Pad? – Preguntó mientras caminaba prácticamente por inercia al moreno que miraba el fondo del corredor y andaba con seriedad.

- Nada... sólo pensaba, debe ser difícil estar en la situación de Moony¿no crees? – James se encogió de hombros.

- Tiene su parte entretenida... – Respondió mientras pasaba por el retrato que, extrañamente, estaba abierto (N.A¡Una joda...!).

Se dirigían hacia su habitación, pero Sirius descubrió a Tru en un sofá leyendo un libro y fue a "molestarla un poco". James rió y optó por seguir y así poder cambiarse y prepararse para lo que sería la noche.

Entró y cerró la puerta, abrió el baúl y tomó la capa de invisibilidad. La dejó sobre el resto de la ropa que se pondría, prolijamente doblada, y luego fijó su atención en su varita, recostándose en la cama y cerrando el dosel. Comenzó a jugar con ella haciendo en el aire un par de garabatos que segundos después se transformaron en un dibujo móvil de un "chico" de anteojos y cabello negro que tomaba una escoba y la montaba, con aires de interesante. Se entretuvo unos segundos mirando a su auto retrato ir y venir en su escoba con superación...

Comenzó a dibujar nuevamente; una muchacha de cabello rojo apenas más baja, con cara de pocos amigos que se acercó al dibujo anterior y comenzó a gritarle y a mover un amenazador puño frente a él mientras se arremangaba la túnica. James sonreía ante la escena que armaban sus creaciones...

Lily... ¡Pero qué mujer más extraña¿Quién podía entenderla?

------------------------------------------

- Pues yo no... – soltó circunstancialmente la morena levantándose del sillón notoriamente cansada.

- Si, claro... Por favor, Orphychius... ¿Cómo negarse a mi...¡Es algo que no se puede evitar, no te sientas apenada!

Tru caminó ignorando el comentario y subió las escaleras con expresión de hastío para no tener que seguir soportando a Sirius, mientras él seguía vanagloriándose de mil maneras distintas. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando se encontró con una muy presurosa Lily que bajaba a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué haces, Lils...¡Te vas a matar¿A dónde vas? – Inquirió al ver que ella sólo se disculpaba y continuaba corriendo hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Tengo que ir a... ¡Francisco me espera! – Soltó Lily al notar a Sirius un el sillón, podía darle un doble propósito a eso. Este la escuchó interesado. Ella lo había dicho para no revelar su secreto, pero ahora había quedado ante el mejor amigo de James como que iba a verse con su amigo... era una oportunidad única... – Siempre llego tarde a las citas... ¡Hasta luego, Tru! – Acotó mientras salía de la Sala. La morena sabía perfectamente qué iba a hacer, asi como también notaba las intenciones de Lily. Optó por seguirle el juego.

- ¡Ay, esta niña! Toda la semana pensando en esa cita y ahora llega tarde... eso le pasa por prepararse tanto... – Exclamó divertida. Sirius alzó una ceja y disimuló hojeando una revista de Quidditch que llevaba consigo. Esto era información valiosa... Se levantó y salió en busca de James.

Caminó por los pasillos, escudriñando cada rincón, pero ni señal de su amigo. Revisó en las salas de clases, los escondites que solían utilizar... vagabundeó cerca de media hora... incluso decidió chequear las salas que se hallaban escondidas en el castillo. Reviso una, y otra... hasta que llegó frente a una en la que se oían sonidos.

- No, no, no... ¡así no! Vamos, la última vez que nos reunimos obtenían mejores resultados...

Esa era la voz de... la profesora McGonagall, sin dudas... ¿pero qué hacía en la sala del pasillo del segundo piso? Ese lugar era un descubrimiento de los Merodeadores, se suponía que los profesores no lo conocían... sólo Dumbledore.

- Pero Minerva, comprenda que la última clase fue hace dos semanas. Hemos perdido la práctica. - Reprochó una voz masculina.

- Es verdad, si usted nos permitiera practicar en su ausencia... - Sostuvo una segunda voz... femenina... muy familiar.

- Hubiera jurado que se trata de Evans de no haber sido porque está con... ¡Un momento...! - Murmuró Sirius. - ¿Qué harán aquí...? - Se paró poniendo su oído en la puerta para no perder detalle.

- Ya hablamos de esto, Lily. No pueden practicar en mi ausencia porque podría ser muy peligroso. - ¿Lily¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza con una profesora...?

- ¡Por favor, profesora...¡Somos personas responsables! – Rogó Francisco.

- No. Soy contundente, es peligroso y no dominan la transformación. – Negó.

- Claro que si, a Fran a penas le falta... y si usted nos permitiera practicar... -

- Les estoy permitiendo hacerlo ahora y están perdiendo el tiempo. Quiero ver tu transformación, Lily. Francisco, intenta hacer que el tigre tenga la cola de un TIGRE¿bien? – Interrumpió. La pelirroja se tragó una dosis de ira por la interrupción y de inmediato pronunció un hechizo... _EL hechizo_... Se escuchó un sonido extraño, y luego el aplauso de McGonagall.

- ¡Muy bien, Evans! Ya lo tienes, esa serpiente está perfecta... y tu Stone... También está muy bien, sólo falta un poco en los ojos que siguen siendo verdes, no conozco tigres así. Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, nos veremos aquí la semana próxima¿qué les parece? – Nuevamente un ruido...

- Claro... – Aceptó no muy convencido Francisco.

- Bien. Por cualquier cosa, hablen con Albus, ya saben. – Concluyó Minerva. Sirius decidió que era tiempo de marcharse antes de que lo encontrasen, así que salió a toda marcha hacia la Sala de Gryffindor... esto sonaba más interesante que lo de la cita.

Minutos después Lily salió junto a Francisco, siguiendo a la profesora, del lugar.

- Noto un progreso digno de mis felicitaciones, muchachos... como saben son pocos los alumnos con estas cualidades en Transformaciones... y es únicamente por eso que les estoy enseñando... Es completamente ilegal, debe ser un secreto entre nosotros y el Director.

- Lo sabemos... - Respondió la ojiverde con un poco de culpa. Ella le había confesado a sus amigas que una vez por semana se reunía con Francisco y la profesora Minerva a practicar su transformación en animales. Pero es que no había manera de ocultarle algo así a sus amigas¿qué excusa pondría para sus ausencias? No había modo...

- Entonces será hasta la semana que viene. Ya es tarde, mejor vayan a comer algo o tendrán que ir a la cama con el estómago vacío.

Los chicos se despidieron y emprendieron camino al Gran Comedor. Realmente la práctica les había abierto el apetito.

- Creo que nos debería permitir intentar hacerlo solos... - Explicaba Francisco mientras caminaban. Ella asentía con la cabeza. - ¿Sabes qué? Hagámoslo. No avanzaremos más a este paso, es necesario que practiquemos... y de paso, le sacamos provecho. - Una idea se formulaba en la mente del muchacho. Mientras la comentaba con su amiga, esta abría los ojos de par en par y lo miraba extrañada.

- Fran, admito que es tentador... pero sabes que no podemos hacerlo. ¡Infringiríamos al menos diez reglas del colegio! - Se quejó ella.

- Hemos infringido, con esto, al menos diez reglas del mundo mágico... ¿qué te puede asustar a estas alturas? - Replicó.

- Pero teníamos el amparo y la aprobación de Dumbledore... - Respondió Lily.

- ¡Vamos! Si vemos que es muy peligroso, lo hacemos hoy y no lo repetimos nunca más... ¡Anda Lils...¡Por la amistad que nos une...! Sabes que siempre quise explorar el Bosque... Por favor, por favor, por favor... -

- No sé... me agrada la idea, también quisiera explorarlo... pero... – Musitó poco convencida la pelirroja.

- ¡Genial! Nos reunimos hoy en la entrada de la sala común a las 12... – Concluyó satisfecho el joven. Lily suspiró... era muy atractiva la idea... y además...

- Bien, pero con una condición. – Lo detuvo por el brazo. - Tienes que actuar como si salieras conmigo frente a Potter... ¿bien? "Por la amistad que nos une" – Citó sonriente. Él la miró sin entender ni una palabra y luego le hizo un guiño complice.

- Bien, cuenta con eso. Así que dándole celos al tonto de Potter... ¿Acaso noto una pizca de interés...? – Indagó cáusticamente. Lily le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- Cierra la boca y anda... – Le reprendió juguetona. Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta su respectiva mesa, donde quedaban unos pocos alumnos puesto que la mayoría ya se había marchado a las Salas.

Sólo se hallaban ahí Tru y Sirius involucrados en una acalorada discusión y James asintiendo ante los comentarios de su amigo sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que decía. Francisco corrió la silla de Lily, que se sentó sonriente y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza como agradecimientos, el chico respondió con toda su galantería y se sentó a su lado. James había levantado su vista los observaba con las cejas en alto.

- ¿Gustas algo, mi querida Lily? – Preguntó ante el atónito mirar de Tru que ya había olvidado que estaba discutiendo con Black y ahora centraba su atención en el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos.

- Pásame un poco de esa ensalada, por favor... – Bromeó ella, los ojos de los tres presentes estaban abiertos como platos y contemplaban al joven servir a la muchacha cual si fuese una doncella. – Eres un amor... muchas gracias... – Lily comenzó a comer, al igual que él, sin prestar atención a los curiosos que no les sacaban el mirar de encima. La ojiverde alzo sus orbes y las fijó en James que aún no podía cerrar la boca. - ¿Pasa algo, Potter¿Nunca viste a una chica comer ensalada¿O tengo cara de fenómeno? – Atacó. Sirius frunció el seño y se rascó la barbilla. James aún no se había enterado del secreto de Lils y Fran... no habían tenido tiempo para hablar asolas... con el tema de que habían ido a una clase de animagia, Sirius había descartado la posibilidad de que los chicos salieran realmente pero...

- ¡Vaya! Hasta hace unos segundos creí que era libre de mirar al punto que se me antojara... veo que me equivoqué... ¡Mis disculpas, Mademoiselle Evans! Ya me retiro... – Respondió levantándose de la mesa como si en ello se le fuese la vida y retirándose del Gran Salón a toda velocidad ante la mirada de todos los curiosos que habían enfocado su atención en él luego de sus palabras.

- ¡Au revoir...! – Gritó ella mientras él salía. Para luego seguir comiendo.

- Oye... Lilita... ¿no crees que se te está yendo la mano? – Inquirió cuidadosamente Francisco al ver algo asustado la reacción de James.

- Para nada, no voy a tenerle compasión... ¡no la merece! Va a aprender que puedo vivir sin el mejor que nadie y que no soy alguien con quien va a jugar... no soy como esas... – Se defendió señalando con un gesto a un grupo de chicas de esos grupitos cuyo único fin en la vida es la "popularidad". Estaba tan concentrada dando su discurso que no vio que Sirius escuchaba. Este se levantó con mirada severa y caminó sobre los pasos de James.

- Este... Lily, me parece que metiste la pata... – Observó Tru señalando con la cabeza a Black que se alejaba.

- Mejor si lo sabe. Pedazo de... de... de... ¡Ugh¿Quién se cree que es? – Soltó sus cubiertos y emprendió enérgicamente marcha hacia la Sala Común.

La verdad, se sentía un poco mal. No le había hablado muy bien a James, sin embargo también era real que si no le hacía ver que no babeaba por su ser, el sólo la tomaría como a una más, y como a una más la engañaría, y como a una más se le reiría de sus sentimientos... Con todo y todo, la culpa le pesaba... sería mejor hablar con James... después de todo últimamente no se había portado muy bien con él...

Seguía andando ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando una voz pronunció su nombre detrás de ella.

- ¿Lils? – Se oyó. La voz sonaba casi con miedo. La pelirroja se dio vuelta y miró con el ceño fruncido, al notar de quién se trataba sus músculos faciales se relajaron.

- Fran... – Respondió esperándolo para luego seguir caminando juntos.

- Deberías calmarte Lils... asustas... ¿qué tanto se te ha metido en la cabeza el Potter ese...? – Preguntó lo más sutilmente que pudo el chico. Lily se sonrió amargamente.

- Más de lo que hubiera permitido en estado de conciencia... – Respondió con algo de frustración. Para su asombro, Francisco soltó una carcajada. Ella lo miró con severidad. – No es gracioso... -

- Es que parece ayer cuando gritabas que antes de fijarte en un merodeador te tirabas de cabeza a la pila de excrementos de la lechucería... – Explicó él entretenido. – Ya, niña, no te enojes... – Replicó al ver su expresión. – Que es broma, Lils... tu sabes que... – La joven ojiverde lo detuvo con una mano.

- Shh... escucha... – Murmuró haciéndose a un lado, para entrar a un aula y llevarse a Francisco con ella.

- ...yo entiendo que sea diferente, después de todo eso es lo que más me atrae de ella... ¿pero la has visto hoy en el Gran Salón¡Jugueteando con ese tonto frente a mi! Ninguna chica se resiste a James Potter... cuánto menos le coquetea a otro frente a él... – Se quejó la primera voz.

- Ya, Prongs... pero es que yo creo que sí están saliendo... – Las siluetas se acercaban a la puerta, detrás de la cual Lily y Fran escuchaban atentamente. – Por cierto... ¿sabías que son animagos? – A Lily se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Miró confundida a Francisco y este hizo una mueca de desconcierto. – Los he oído hoy practicando con McGonagall... ¡Joder! Y a nosotros no nos quiso enseñar... – Se quejó recargándose en la entrada.

- Nosotros no necesitábamos maestros... ya solos nos transformábamos, pero faltaba un poco de práctica, lo acepto. – Los chicos nuevamente se miraron. Sirius se quedaba allí, empezaron a desesperarse sin tener mucha idea de porqué...

- ¡Ya lo sé! Bésame, Fran... – Sentenció la chica. Francisco abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Qué! – Graznó éste. Las voces afuera se apagaron, al parecer lo habían oído.

- ¡Hazlo ya! – Le reprimió al tiempo que alguien tomaba el pomo de la puerta. El chico se encogió de hombros y se aferró a Lily, sujetándola contra la pared, y la besó superficialmente. Ella se colgó de su cuello al tiempo que Sirius asomaba la cabeza y los observaba anonadado. Al notarlo, la pelirroja optó por profundizar un poco el beso y Fran... pues él aprovechó un poco y le siguió el juego.

- ¿Qué es Pad...? – Preguntó cautelosamente James, mientras caminaba donde su amigo. Lily se separó apenas de Francisco, aún abrazada a él.

- ¡Nada! – Soltó este cerrando de golpe la puerta. – Nada, nada... mejor nos vamos a... a... a ver a Moony... ¡ya son las 11! – Habló alejando a James de la sala. Este lo miró con desconfianza.

- Como digas... – Aceptó finalmente caminando. Los chicos esperaron a que las voces se hubiesen alejado y luego salieron del lugar.

- Vaya, Lilianne... es un gusto ser tu amigo. Cuando me necesites para alguna cosa así, no dudes en llamarme. – Se burló el muchacho ante lo que el rostro de Lily se tiño de un profundo rojizo.

- Cállate, tonto... y camina, que no voy a permitir que se vayan así como así... ¡No puedo creer que hayan más animagos ilegales¿En qué se está transformando Hogwarts? – Desvió falsamente alborotada. Se dirigió a la salida del Colegio con cuidado de no lucir sospechosa y una vez allí, comenzó a correr seguida de su amigo hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Se detuvieron cuando hubieron llegado a unos arbustos, donde se escondieron y esperaron unos cuantos minutos.

Unos 10... unos 20... entonces pudieron ver como un par de personas llevaban a alguien más o menos de su estatura, a toda prisa, hacia el sauce boxeador. Apenas unos momentos luego las dos personas mencionadas regresaron, pero la que lucía más joven ya no estaba con ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Inquirió curiosamente la ojiverde. Fran tomó su varita.

- No pude ver de quién se trataba... apenas y se ve, y eso que la luna está llena... – Razonó mientras una semilla de duda se sembraba en la mente de la chica. En realidad tenía una "casi duda" desde hacía bastante... ¿sería que acaso...?

- Ven... – Tomó también su varita, y recitó un hechizo. Segundos después, Francisco se encontró a sí mismo frente a una elegante cobra real que se enroscaba ágilmente frente a él. Asintió, y la imitó. El bello tigre de ojos verdosos comenzó a caminar siguiendo a la veloz serpiente. Llegaron donde el sauce y se escondieron a unos prudentes metros dispuestos a ser pacientes...

Pero esta vez no tuvieron que esperar tanto, habrían pasado unos 30 segundos cuando la espeluznante figura de un perro negro corrió hacia el árbol, evadió un par de ramas y saltó apoyando sus patas delanteras en la corteza. La serpiente miró al tigre, luego volvió a prestarle atención al can. ¡Ya no estaba! Observó los alrededores, ero lo único que encontró fue un hermoso ciervo parado bajo la luz de la luna. Nuevamente las dudas... Sirius había dicho que también podían convertirse en animales... si su sospecha sobre el restante de los merodeadores era correcta, entonces...

No pudo seguir pensándolo mucho más porque el perro negro salió a toda velocidad de un hueco en árbol y seguido de él apareció un lobo de extrañas proporciones... ¡un momento! Eso no era un lobo...

Nuevamente miró a su compañero, que sabía más de criaturas mágicas que ella, y este 'asintió' con la cabeza.

Definitivamente. Se trataba de un licántropo.

* * *

Buenas! Ojalá les haya gustado este nuevo chap, que a pesar de no tener cosas muy interesantes en el plano AMOROSO de los personajes, devela bastante de la historia... ya veremos para el siguiente si agregamos algo respecto a un par de necios que están bastante confrontados (yo en el lugar de ella no me pondría tan en difícil xD) En fin... espero estén conformes con el capítulo dos, siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias... Muchas gracias! 

_Sui-Aome o PhoEvans_


	3. Confirmaciones y secretos compartidos

_Juguemos a la Francesa..._

Bueno, bueno... volví! Agradezco a los que me siguen soportando y espero les guste este tercer capítulo. Sepan que estoy en exámenes y por eso la tardanza en actualizar... además hay poca inspiración, para no mentir. En fin, continúo con el fic.

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen los personajes nombrados capítulo a capítulo. Los demás son propiedad de Sensei J. K. Rowling y Play Station, etc., etc... Un comentario personal; FRANCISCO ES MIO! MUAJAJAJAJA! xD

* * *

Capitulo 3:Confirmaciones y secretos compartidos...

La serpiente reptó hacia el perro negro y lo alcanzó con facilidad. El tigre se mantuvo en su escondite. Pronto ella se hallaba frente a él, que extrañamente se había detenido al verla, y ensanchó su caperuza dando un aspecto intimidante. El perro gruñó, mientras el lobo se adentraba en el Bosque y el ciervo se detenía a... ¿esperarlo?

Claro, claro que lo esperaba... si no era James, era Sirius... el animal lucía impaciente puesto que golpeaba el suelo con sus patas, pero el perro no se movía.

La serpiente bufó dejando ver sus colmillos. El perro se tranquilizó y corrió hacia el ciervo, pero mientras que este se precipitó tras el licántropo, él repitió la previa acción de su compañero. El reptil miró atrás, el tigre caminaba hacia ellos también, y ambos lo siguieron. Pronto los cuatro se encontraron en busca del lobo.

En medio del Bosque, el perro se detuvo y adquirió forma humana. Sirius caminó hacia la serpiente y se estacionó haciendo señas al ciervo de que siguiera camino. Este se quedó tieso, ignorándolo.

- Así que tu también... a ver, Evans... quiero decirte un par de cosas. Como me entere de que de tu boca salió una sola palabra acerca de esto, te las verás con nosotros, y también tu secreto será develado. – James lo observaba sin entender palabra y comenzando a creer que su amigo era un paranoico que había perdido la razón, pero apenas unos segundos después se arrepintió, al ver al animal convertirse en una hermosa joven de cabello rojizo.

La misma miraba a Sirius con determinación.

- Puedes dormir tranquilo, no soy como crees... sé que haces esto por Lupin, así que cálmate. El tigre rugió, mientras movía la cola frenéticamente.

- Tu amigo tiene razón, Moony está vagabundeando solo. Les recomiendo que vayan a dormir, esto no es para ustedes. Podría ser peligroso, elijan otro día para recorrer el bosque. – Sirius tomó su varita.

- Black, mejor cállate. Sé cómo manejar a un hombre-lobo... además quisiera cerciorarme de un par de cosas. Iremos con ustedes. – Sentenció la ojiverde mientras también tomaba su varita.

- No digas idioteces, Evans... no sabes nada de esto. Vete. -

- No lo haré. -

- Déjala, no vas a convencerla. Vámonos, Pad... Moony podría meterse en problemas. – Le reprendió un, ahora, preocupado James mientras se encaminaba hacia los otros. – Mejor aún, vayan ustedes dos, los alcanzamos en un segundo. Sirius asintió y aunque Lily estuvo a punto de reclamar, James la silenció. El perro corrió olfateando el aire, pero el tigre no se movía.

- Ve, Fran... ya los alcanzaremos. – Concluyó finalmente notando que James no daría el brazo a torcer. Francisco salió en busca de Sirius a regañadientes, dejando a la joven pareja sola.

- Lily... Lily, Lily, Lily... – Comenzó James analizándola de pies a cabeza.

- Potter, si me hiciste quedar para decirme como me llamo, mejor déjame ir. – Se quejó esta un poco incómoda por la mirada indiscreta del Gryffie.

- Sabes que no es así. ¿Por qué nos siguieron? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No los seguimos, salimos por nuestra propia cuenta. – Bueno, eso era una verdad a medias... en realidad, sí pensaban salir.

- ¿Cómo supiste que el perro era Sirius? – Continuó.

- No sabía que era Sirius, sabía que era un animago... porque... porque soy buena en transformaciones, James Potter, y diferencio a un animal de uno de nosotros. – Respondió no muy convencida.

- ¡Oh! Claro, claro... también muy buena en DCAO, porque supiste que ese no era un lobo... – El joven caminaba en círculos alrededor de ella, comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

- No, eso fue mérito de Fran. Yo sólo tenía sospechas, porque Lupin siempre está enfermo el día siguiente a la Luna Llena, o está visitando a una tía, o a su madre enferma... Después de oír a Evelyn todos estos meses, lo noté. Se le llama... LÓGICA. No sé si conozcas la palabra... – Ironizó tratando de terminar con el cuestionario. - ¿Sabes? Les dijimos que iríamos. Podrían tener problemas con... "Moony"

- Evans, tu sarcasmo sólo se compara con mi belleza... pero tienes razón. Andando... deja que te lleve, o quedarás atrás... – James lanzó el hechizo y segundos después un ciervo se echaba para que Lily subiese a su lomo luego de adquirir su respectiva morfología.

- No es necesario que lo hagas, Potter. Me muevo más rápido de lo que crees... – El animal no se movió, sólo resopló con fuerza, ante lo que la joven bruja adquirió la forma correspondiente y accedió a la propuesta de James.

------------------------------------------

Una esbelta morena vestida con un camisón bastante entallado miraba hacia la cama de Lily, cuyo dosel seguía abierto. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido ahora? Tenía miles de ideas sobre dónde podría estar... cada una más excéntrica que la otra... pero la que más la convencía era la de que se encontraba por ahí con James, ''reconciliándose''.

"Era de esperarse... la ansiosa no aguantó..."

- ¿Tru? – Una adormilada Evelyn la miraba. - ¿Aún no ha venido Lily...? – Preguntó.

- No... de seguro está con ese cabeza hueca de Potter... ya verá esa Lily, mañana voy a acribillarla a preguntas. – Resopló indignadamente.

- Pero... no creo... – Comenzó Evelyn. "Hoy es Luna Llena, Potter debe estar con Remus..."

- ¿Qué cosa? – Indagó Tru dándose vuelta, dispuesta a tratar de dormir.

- Nada... olvídalo.

------------------------------------------

Un enorme perro negro, de pelaje brillante, correteaba alegremente junto a un extraño lobo que derribaba árboles y mutilaba sus troncos. Un tigre de bengala trotaba unos pasos atrás, con cautela. El lugar le era desconocido, misterioso, pero definitivamente interesante. No quería perderse de sus compañeros de viaje, pero tampoco sentía la suficiente confianza como para acercarse al licántropo. De pronto oyeron un ruido, uno bastante fuerte, que provenía de unos arbustos delante de ellos.

"¿Qué demonios...?"

Los pensamientos de Francisco se vieron interrumpidos por una araña de cerca de medio metro de altura, con patas que alcanzaban los dos, y pinzas que chasqueaban sonoramente, que salía de su guarida y los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. El licántropo la ignoró, pero no así el perro. Este último le gruñó, a lo que la araña retrocedió mínimamente y luego volvió a acercársele. Los pelos del lomo del can se erizaron, Francisco se ubicó a su lado y rugió fieramente. El ciclópeo insecto no se movía.

Detrás, se podía oír un galope manso. James se acercaba a ellos con una serpiente negra de vientre amarillos cremoso y ojos bronce extremadamente brillantes enredada en sus cuernos. El reptil, al ver la araña, lució analítica un par de segundos y luego bajó del ciervo con agilidad para enfrentarla sin miramientos.

La araña pareció reaccionar ante la presencia de la serpiente. Algún brillo en sus ojos parecía intimidarla... como si el instinto le estuviera diciendo que ese extraño animal traía consigo la sangre del depredador. Pronto se hubo marchado a toda velocidad. Lily se tendió en el piso notoriamente nerviosa. Levantó su cabeza y observó al resto. Lupin seguía golpeando con fuerza un árbol que yacía en el piso. Los demás aparentaban estar cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Entonces el perro negro comenzó nuevamente a correr con alegría, pero esta vez el ciervo lo siguió. Lily miró inquisitivamente a su amigo, que también los siguió. Qué más daba... ella había elegido ir...

Al principio no lograron solazarse. Moony no paraba de derrumbar cada cosa viva que encontraba y lo único que hacían Sirius y James era correr carreras y cada tanto pelearse un poco. Pero al final, entre gruñidos, rugidos y resopladas todos terminaron encontrándole el modo y pasándola bien.

Tanto que el amanecer los sorprendió. El licántropo parecía empezar a languidecerse... ya era hora de regresarlo a la Casa de los Gritos, y así lo indicó Prongs. Entre todos guiaron a Lupin, el perro negro –de algún modo- 'desactivó' el Sauce Boxeador cuando lo tocó, y entre el y Fran lo llevaron por el agujero del tronco.

Lily y James recuperaron su traza humana. Estaban completamente llenos de tierra y, sin notarlo, comentaban lo ocurrido durante la noche, riendo, mientras el chico le quitaba ramitas que la joven pelirroja tenía por todo el pelo.

- Y al final¿qué le pasó a la araña? No la intimidó Padfoot, ni Stone... pero te vio a ti y se fue. – Comentó curiosamente.

- Eso... era una acromántula... se dice que sólo quedan de esas en pocos lugares, y el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts es uno de ellos... También leí por ahí que su peor enemigo es el Basilisco, el cual es del orden 'Squamata', de la familia de las 'Serpentes'. – Recitó como si de una lección se tratase. – Del mismo modo lo es la Cobra Real.

- Ohhh... ya veo... por cierto, bonito animal... buena transformación. – Señaló guiñándole un ojo. Lily se sonrojó levemente.

- Gracias... lo mismo digo... – Sonrió. Un eterno silencio de segundos se abrió paso y se quedó entre los dos. – James... – El chico la miró bastante sorprendido de que lo llamase por su nombre. – Yo... siento lo de hoy, te hablé bastante mal... en realidad, a lo que me refiero es a que sí eres libre de mirar lo que quieras... ya sabes. Puedes mirar lo que se te antoje... pero trata de no mirarme a mí, porque me molesta bastante. – Explicó torpemente. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del buscador.

- No me digas eso porque... lo único para lo que me interesa tener libertad de elegir qué mirar es verte a ti... – Ahora las mejillas de la bruja eran de un carmesí tan intenso como su cabello.

- ¡Prongsie! Ya volvimos... – Saltó alegremente Sirius. Francisco caminaba detrás de él, al parecer de buen humor.

- Buenas Lils... gran noche¿eh? – El chico le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja, James lo miró con recelo.

- Genial... cuando necesiten compañía... sólo avísennos. – Lily fue donde los merodeadores y los saludó con un beso en la mejilla, ante el asombro de ambos. – Ahora voy a descansar un poco, si saben de algo en lo que pueda ayudar a Lupin, me lo dicen¿bien? -

- Claro, no te preocupes... – Respondió Sirius un poco extrañado. Tanto la chica como Francisco se encaminaron a Hogwarts.

- Vaya cambio de actitud el de Evans¿no? – Comentó el moreno entretenido.

- Le ataca seguido... es una chica cambiante... – Repuso haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. –

El día pasó sin más nada importante que comentar. Las discusiones entre Tru y Sirius se volvían insoportables, la ausencia de Evelyn ya no llamaba la atención, puesto que ahora todas sabían que iba a visitar a Remus a la enfermería – excepto Tru - , Lily había dejado de pretender tanto con Francisco y James se mostraba más relajado. Todo parecía en orden... salvo por un pequeñísimo detalle...

- Vaya, Potter... el nivel de tus compañeros de cenas ya no puede decaer más... – Soltó una voz siceante mientras James le dedicaba una mirada furiosa a su titular. Lily también se volteó, pero al notar que se trataba de Lucius volvió a enfocar su concentración en la ensalada rusa frente a ella, sin dudas era más interesante.

- Cierra la boca, a menos que desees atragantarte con un tenedor y no poder volver a reptar por los alrededores sin clavártelo en la garganta, sucia serpiente... – Amenazó James. Lily le miró con reproche y este se limitó a sonreír como modo de disculpa.

- Me parece que sueñas demasiado... el día que un pobre idiota como tu pueda conmigo, los sangre sucia aprenderán a meterse sólo en lo que les corresponde. – Respondió observando a la pelirroja. Sirius dejó de discutir para unirse a su amigo en lo que sería en cuestión de segundos una batalla campal. Al parecer las dos chicas lo notaron, porque Tru miró severamente a Sirius, que optó por calmarse, y Lily tomó el brazo del apuesto moreno.

- Cálmate, James... no merece la pena que siquiera gastes tu tiempo en oírlo. – Manifestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, para luego proseguir con su comida. Él profirió una risa, alegrándose a la vez por la confianza que nuevamente la chica mostraba en él e ignorando por completo al Slytherin que se marchó ofendido ante la indiferencia de todos.

- Sólo será por esta vez... no permitiré que te llamen... de ese modo nuevamente. – Protestó un tanto posesivo, mas sereno, tomando la mano de Lily que se sonrojó muy ligeramente, y luego se levantó con la excusa de que debía organizar sus cosas para ir a la clase de Encantamientos. – Bien, allí nos vemos... – Recordó su promesa a Sirius y se levanto a acompañarla hasta la puerta, para luego regresar a su sitio ante la sorpresa de la joven y las carcajadas de su amigo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Inquirió curiosamente Tru al tiempo que arrojaba a Sirius su servilleta, pues no se callaba y no dejaba oír una sola palabra de lo que decía James. - ¿Qué dices¡¡YA CÁLLATE, BLACK! – Gritó metiéndole la servilleta en la boca y obteniendo la atención de la mesa entera.

- Sólo soy cortés con ella... es lo que se hace con la mujer a la que amas¿o me equivoco? – Respondió James con toda la naturalidad del mundo, a estas alturas no había servilleta que frenara al otro. - ¿Puedes calmarte, Pad? Empiezas a ponerme nervioso... ya entiendo porqué Orphychius no te hace caso... – Se quejó ante lo cual éste lo observó serio. Tru rió y luego se levantó para seguir camino hacia su dormitorio.

- Como digas, Potter... voy por mi amiga... ya debe estar terminando de "buscar sus cosas"... y Black, tu amigo tiene razón, deberías comportarte... – Dio media vuelta sacudiendo su melena azabache y se abrió camino hacia la salida.

- Gracias, Prongs... – Se quejó.

- Lo siento, viejo, pero es verdad... es notorio que babeas por esa niña... te estoy aconsejando... – Alegó desordenando el pelo del chico que se mostró falazmente enojado.

- Bueno, bueno... ya... admito que está buena... – Confesó.

- ¿Lo ves, Paddy? Si se te nota en tus ojitos... – Sirius le propinó un golpe amistoso en el pecho y acto seguido miraron hacia la entrada del Gran Salón. Un chico de mediana estatura, cabello grasiento renegrido, nariz ganchuda y ojos como profundos y fríos túneles sin fin caminaba por ella dispuesto a dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin.

James y Sirius se miraron con complicidad y sin pensarlo, ni discutirlo un segundo caminaron hacia él. Después de tanto tiempo sin molestarlo, había llegado el momento de su querido Snivellus.

------- Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de las chicas... --------

- ...así que optaron por salir de paseo, en medio de la noche, en forma de animagos ilegales y preocupando a tus amigas del alma, para practicar su transformación... – Resumió Tru, sonriente. - ¡Qué bien...! – Su rostro cambió tan repentinamente que a la joven pelirroja le causo risa. - ¡Estás completamente loca, Lilianne Evans¡Pudo haberte matado una bestia...¡O quizás perderte¡O... o...! – La morena estaba notoriamente inquieta y caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Aunque le costara, Lily había prometido a Sirius y James que no diría nada sobre lo de Remus... aunque seguramente Tru pronto se enteraría... últimamente se había vuelto muy cercana a Black... - ¡Mira si te encontraba Filch¡O McGonagall! – La situación comenzaba a divertirla, su amiga parecía completamente desquiciada y sus risas no mejoraban para nada su situación.

- ¡Qué te calmes, Tru! – Interrumpió entre risas mientras tomaba a la chica por el brazo y la sentaba a su lado. Ningún ser atacaría a una cobra... ¿con qué fin lo haría? Y tanto Fran, como yo fuimos muy prudentes... créeme que no hay de qué preocuparse... -

- Que no hay de qué preocuparse dice... voy a matarla, voy a matarla... – Murmuraba mientras se frotaba la frente.

- ¡Ya calma, Tru! – Se quejó la ojiverde aún entretenida. – Confía en mi, no me metería en problemas y lo sabes... – Ante esto último la morena se relajó un poco. Es verdad... Lily no se metería en problemas... era una alumna ejemplar...

No, claro que Lily jamás se hubiera metido en problemas. De no haber conocido a Francisco adicto-a-los-problemas Stone, nunca hubiera saltado una regla, pero ya que... y lo peor de todo... le estaba empezando a gustar.

- Bien, bien... como tu digas... pero más te vale cuidarte con esas nuevas salidas porque no pienso llevar ningún saco de huesos rotos a la enfermería por sus bobadas infantiloides... – Sentenció levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Lily, que la imitó aceptando su ayuda. – Ahora muévete que debemos ir a clases.

- ¡Vaya¿Cuándo fue que los papeles se invirtieron de este modo? Antes yo era quién decía eso, y no sólo lo decía, tenía que llevarte arrastrando hasta el aula. – Ambas se encaminaron hacia la salida con unos cuantos libros y cuadernos en brazos. Continuaron comentando algunas tonterías de esas que las chicas adoramos desarrollar... y el trayecto se hizo corto, pronto se hallaban en la clase de Flitwick que parecía más dispuesto que nunca a hacerles la clase tremendamente aburrida. Por lo visto, tenía un mal día...

- ¿Puedes creerlo! – Se quejó Tru a mitad de la clase, en voz baja. – Odio esta teoría sobre si el hechizo atur... ¿Lily? – Miró a la pelirroja que dormía profundamente sobre un capítulo titulado "Hechizos Aturdidores: Efectos y Soluciones".

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron a más no poder. Lilianne Evans... ¿durmiendo en una clase? Volteó hacia la ventana temiendo que el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, pero lo único que vio fue a Sirius y James en las mismas condiciones... Buscó a Fran, necesitaba testigos de esta situación. Miró a la mesa de atrás... a las de la derecha... las de adelante... ¿Dónde demonios estaba Fran! Evelyn había faltado... de nuevo estaría acompañando a Remus y su madre... Lástima, la hubiera divertido comentarlo.

- Lily... ¡Lily! – La despertó lo más despacio que pudo.

- Espera... cinco minutos más... – Se quejó esta sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

- Lilianne, estamos en clases... – Respondió reprimiendo una carcajada la otra chica. La primera se sobresaltó y ambas esmeraldas se abrieron exageradamente mientras se acomodaba en su silla. Tru no pudo contener una risa, que por suerte Flitwick no llegó a oír, pero si llegó a oídos de sus compañeros que también dormían en la mesa de la derecha, junto a la ventana. Ambos despertaron y la miraron con irritación, pero ella ni lo notó. Veía divertida el costado derecho del rostro de Lily, completamente rojo de estar apoyada sobre su libro.

- ¿Me dormí mucho tiempo¿Qué sucedió¿Flitwick me vio? – Cuestionó en voz baja mientras pretendía hojear las páginas.

- Tranquila... ni lo notó... pero deberías mantener los ojos abiertos. Por cierto, Fran no vino. – Comentó ya más calmada.

- Ese tonto... seguro se quedó durmiendo... – Soltó la ojiverde, ante lo cual su amiga contestó con una risa irónica.

- Qué falta de respeto¿verdad? Al menos él lo hace en su cama... – Volvió a reír lo más discretamente posible. La expresión de su compañera seguía siendo graciosa y al parecer no era la única que pensaba así... detrás de ellas Sirius imitaba a la morena, mientras James lo reprendía por ello.

- Lo siento, Prongs... pero es que... Ve cómo le ha quedado la mejilla... – Trató de relajarse. Tru se dio vuelta y lo mandó a callar, pero al verse ambos comenzaron a reírse nuevamente. Tru porque Sirius tenía el rostro tan rojo como Lily, y Sirius... pues porque ya estaba tentado y la risa de Tru sólo empeoró eso...

- ¡Black¡Orphychius¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Les reprendió el profesor mirando desde su enorme fila de libros.

- Nada, profesor... es sólo que... – Comenzó la morena, pero no pudo continuar porque la traicionó una carcajada al ver a Sirius que no paraba de desternillarse.

- Ya que no están interesados en la clase... les agradecería que salieran del aula porque hay varios alumnos que desean hacerlo. – Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de su lugar y salieron del salón aún sin dejar de reírse.

Optaron por ir a la Sala Común a esperar hasta la siguiente hora. Se quedaron un buen rato jugando Ajedrez Mágico, conversando. Sirius no era tan idiota como parecía, el chico comenzaba a agradarle...

- ¡Sí! Jaque Mate. – Sonrió este complacido. – Esto nos deja 1 – 1... ¿desempatamos...? – Desafió tomando sus abatidas piezas dispuesto a organizarlas nuevamente.

- No lo creo, ya está por ser hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. – Señaló ella observando como varios chicos de séptimo entraban a la Sala de Gryffindor.

- ¡Tru...! – Llamó una joven de cabello rojizo mientras se acercaba a la parejita. – Lamento interrumpir, pero ya es hora de Cui... – Comenzó, pero para variar y para su desagrado, Tru la interrumpió.

- Lo sé, lo sé... mejor vamos por nuestros libros¿han hecho mucho¿les dejó deberes? – Comenzó a indagar la chica a medida que se alejaba de Sirius, que ya se había encontrado con James. – Por cierto... ¡Nos queda pendiente una partida, Black! – Él la miró y le guiñó un ojo, para luego regresar a su charla con Potter.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Inquirió Lily observando extrañada a su amiga.

- Nada, nos hemos puesto a jugar Ajedrez Mágico y hemos empatado... es bueno, para serte sincera... pero ni hablar, yo soy... -

- ¡Un momento¿Todo este tiempo estuviste con Black¿Y él tiene aún los ojos en su lugar? – Tru sonrió ante el comentario y asintió. – Ya, ya... entonces le arrancaste algún órgano. – Continuó tratando la chica.

- Deja de delirar, Lily... hemos mantenido una charla civilizada y dos buenas partidas, la verdad a mí también me sorprende. – Concluyó ante la confundida expresión de la otra.

Para éste entonces, ya ambas estaban tomando sus pertenencias dispuestas a bajar a los terrenos.

- ¿Y tu¿No te mordió el pequeño Potty? – Preguntó entretenida.

- Muy a mi pesar, no... – Rieron. – No, ya en serio... se comporta muy extraño¿crees que ya no le interese? – Articuló un tanto asustada la ojiverde.

- ¡Claro que le interesas, Lily! Sólo míralo... – La chica volteó y se encontró detrás de ella a un sonriente James, caminando junto a Sirius, que la saludó con la cabeza cortésmente.

- No lo sé... ya no es lo mismo... – Continuó con inquietud. – Antes era... más... más James. Ahora es muy... demasiado caballero¡demonios! – Lily hizo una mueca de asco ante lo que su amiga se sonrió jovial.

- No, si a ti hay que matarte... ¿Quién te entiende? Es el cambio que querías lograr en él, sabes a la perfección que a esto no lo hace por cualquiera... -

Lily volvió a mirar atrás. Le sonrió a James, que le devolvió su sonrisa como sólo él podía hacerlo. La chica se sonrojó y volvió su atención al frente, justo a tiempo para verse junto al Bosque. Se unió a la multitud de alumnos dispuesta a llevar adelante la clase sin muchas distracciones, aunque le parecía que sería imposible. Su amiga sólo susurró algunas palabras que ella ni siquiera escuchó pero supuso estarían dirigidas a su tonta actitud. ¿Qué más daba? Ella era muy distinta de Tru...

- ¿Has visto como me ha mirado, Paddy¿Lo has visto? – Soltó James con tono de niño pequeño. – Parece que esto está funcionando.

- Yo más bien diría que desde ayer en la noche nos acercamos más a un punto cercano al de la amistad, pero viniendo de Evans se puede irritar y mandarlo todo al demonio. – Sentenció "muy acertadamente" el otro mientras abría su libro para simular que los Grifos eran los seres mágicos más interesantes del mundo.

- Pues yo creo que está rendida a mis pies... – Comentó James mientras se desordenaba el insubordinado cabello bruno.

- Ya, ya... seguro así es Prongsie. – Concluyó el moreno bastante divertido, para luego perderse en sus propios pensamientos, observando a una morena de vivaces ojos castaños.

La clase pasó rápido, y según creía Lily, era la primera vez que no había logrado oír una sólo palabra de las salidas de la boca del profesor. James se estaba volviendo una obsesión... y aunque esto no pudiera representar nada bueno, le gustaba que así fuera.

Antes de llegar al Castillo, luego de la "_maravillosa e interesante_" cátedra, se encontraron con Evelyn que salía por las puertas.

- ¡Buenas...! Remus y yo hemos vuelto... ¿cómo les ha ido en mi ausencia¿Se han portado mal? – Preguntó feliz de verlas, encaminándose las tres al lago a disfrutar un poco del día espléndido.

- Claro, Ev... siempre nos portamos bien. ¿Pero tu...? – Respondió igual de alegre Tru.

- Por supuesto, cómo para no hacerlo... – Comenzó ante lo que Lily le dirigió una mirada bastante severa. – Es decir... su madre enferma... todas esas cosas... no está como para andar divirtiéndose... sólo fui a acompañarlo... – Explicó entrecortadamente ante lo que Tru la miró un poco desconcertada.

Ese nerviosismo no era normal en ella, que se mostraba tranquila ante cualquier situación. Sin embargo, supuso que se debía a que se había andado portando mal y no les quería contar (N.A./ Jeje... lo siento, pero me recordó a una situación por aquí su inquietud y a eso se debía).

Llegaron al lago, allí se encontraron con una paz tan inmensa que las relajó durante un buen rato, en el que charlaron (N.A./ como cotorras, ya saben xD) sobre materias (Tru no participó), chicos, chicos, chicos, y más chicos (xD)

- ¿Qué avances, cadete Evans? – Preguntó como si se tratara de un asunto militar.

- Pocos, comandante. – Respondió esta lo más seria que pudo. – De hecho... creo que vamos en decadencia. El enemigo apenas me acosa, ya no se la pasa invadiendo mi privacidad, ni rechaza citas ideales que me proponen. No da vueltas en la biblioteca mientras estoy tratando de estudiar, no me interrumpe en mis conversaciones con interesante seres del sexo masculino... – Lily siguió enumerando por un buen rato hasta que la "comandante" la detuvo con la mano.

- ¿Y no era eso lo que querías?... ¿Por qué en decadencia?... ¡Ay, Lils¿A ti quién te entiende? – La morena no pudo evitar reír ante eso, era exactamente lo que ella le había dicho. Lily frunció el ceño.

- Esta demostrándome desinterés¿cómo voy a querer eso...? – Aseveró mirando con fijación un árbol a unos metros de ella como si fuese el único capaz de comprenderla.

- ¿Sabes que pienso? – Comenzó Tru. – Es de la única manera en que los chicos logran que te fijes en ellos. Cuando están sobre ti, dejándote más que a la vista que se derriten por tenerte cerca, los ignoras. Cuando son indiferentes, te obsesionas con lograr lo contrario. Eso habías hecho con el chico este... Diggory... ¿recuerdas? – Rememoró analíticamente. – Y cuando lograste tenerlo otra vez encima lo rechazaste y a otra cosa. -

- Vamos, Tru, es un patán. No deja de jactarse de las cosas extraordinarias que tiene, y de su radiante vida llena de una incalculable felicidad. 'Que mis padres son los mejores del mundo'... 'Que mi escoba es la mejor'... 'Que no hay quién pueda superarme en Quidditch' – Citó la ojiverde. Evelyn reprimía una risa, Tru la miró cómplice y asintió con un gesto complacido.

- Te recuerdo que Potter también tiene mucho de eso, y sin embargo no ves la hora de que te tome de la cintura y te arrastre a un aula vacía para... - Expresó nuevamente, esta vez realmente MUY ACERTADA. Las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de un carmesí intenso.

- No digas tonterías, Orphychius, sabes que no es para tanto. Sin embargo, James me resulta un tipo mucho más agradable que Diggory... -

- ¿James? – Articuló Evelyn. - ¿Y desde cuando 'James'? – Soltó con una risita.

- Bueno, Potter. – Corrigió más sonrojada que antes. – Y no es por zafarme de la conversación, ni mucho menos, pero ¿no deberíamos ir a prepararnos para ir a Transformaciones? -

- Claro que no es para zafarte, Lily, jamás lo pensaríamos... – Ironizó la joven de ojos pardos, levantándose y ayudando a sus amigas.

Las tres fueron a su clase y esta vez Lily no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en cosas raras porque era importante que tomara esa asignatura como la más importante, al menos hasta que dominara por completo su transformación animaga. El resto del día pasó bastante rápido, sin sucesos dignos de mención.

Por la noche, en el Gran Salón, todos se encontraron finalmente. Francisco, que se había tomado el día, las chicas, James, Sirius y un demacrado Remus, al que se lo veía bastante cómodo antes las innumerables atenciones de Evelyn. Al terminar la cena los Gryffies volvieron a su Sala Común y como era de esperarse, Sirius y Tru – cuál de los dos más orgullosos – comenzaron una nueva partida de desempate para demostrar cada uno que era mejor que el otro. Mientras ellos jugaban, la mayoría se iba yendo a sus habitaciones, dado que ya era tarde, pero ellos dos continuaban.

Llegó un momento en el que sólo estaban James, Remus, Sirius, Evelyn

y Tru en el lugar. Había sucedido que además de que el 99.9 estaba durmiendo, 'alguien' había causado 'algo' en Lily y se había ido hecha un nudo al dormitorio a calmarse y ordenar un poco algunos pensamientos.

Por su culpa: Él. No había podido parar de mirarlo y sonreírle como una estúpida cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Así no habría plan que funcione, tenía que ser una chica fría.

Por otro lado, a pesar de la ausencia de su musa, James divagaba en otro mundo más alegre que nunca. Era notorio que la chica estaba cayendo. O quizás lo empezaba a querer como un amigo... y ya se había decidido a que no quería nada más con él. Eso era coherente... y muy digno de Lily... solía tener esos cambios bruscos de ánimos que él no entendía a qué venían. Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡NOOOOO¡No puede ser! – Tru se golpeaba con la mano en la cabeza.

- No te culpes, princesa... no es tu culpa. Tu no perdiste, YO GANÉ. – Sirius se levantó con el orgullo completamente saciado. – Y por cierto, que sea la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade. ¿Qué te parece? – Sonrió el moreno con voz instigadora.

- Como sea... – Gruñó la chica para luego subir.

Sirius fue donde James y se quedó observándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Has visto¡HE GANADO! – Sirius lo sacudió de los hombros porque no parecía haber respuesta.

- Si, si... Felicidades Pad... – Respondió. Su amigo lo miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó finalmente. Ni siquiera preguntaste 'qué' gané... -

- No... es sólo que tengo mucho sueño... – Señaló James fingiendo un bostezo.

- Ya, entonces vamos a dormir... – Sirius miró a Remus que estaba muy bien acompañado y luego a James.

- Moony... ¿vienes? –

- "Moony" irá luego de pasar unos minutitos conmigo, quiero hablar de algo... ¿verdad, Rems? – La chica, que se hallaba sentada sobre las piernas del licántropo, le murmuró algo al oído, ante lo que Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien... ten cuidado, Moony, que Somerset es peligrosa... – Respondió Sirius divertido.

- No mal pienses, Black, no soy como tú. Por otro lado... ¿Lily y Fran estuvieron con ustedes ayer en la noche...? – James asintió con cara de tonto.

- Tooooda la noooche... Stone y... _Lily_.-

- Eres repugnante, Potter. – Murmuró Evelyn sin poder resistir el reírse un poco. – Oigan, si vuelven a hacerlo, tengan mucho cuidado. Conozco a esos dos y es carrera a cuál de los dos es mas despistado. – La voz de la chica sonaba preocupada.

- De hecho, Lily nos cuidó más a nosotros que nosotros a ella... ¿Sabías que habían acromántulas en el Bosque Prohibido?

- Según yo sabía eran originarias de la jungla de Borneo... – Comentó Remus con el ceño algo fruncido. – Pero al parecer hay una colonia por aquí... – Concluyó rememorando sus clases.

- Yo lo que no me explico es porqué se ahuyentaron ante ella... – Meditó en voz alta el morocho. – En fin... los dejo solos tortolitos, yo me voy a dormir... no hagan cosas indecentes en el sofá que luego todos lo usan, tu conoces los lugares a los que puedes ir, Moony... pórtate como es digno de un Merodeador. – Sonrió guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

- Si, claro... – Respondió con una media sonrisa él pálido muchacho tomando a la chica por la cintura y atrayéndola a él, la cual se dejaba mimar con notoria diversión.

James subió por las escaleras y entró a su habitación dejando a la joven parejita asolas.

- Así que como es digno de un merodeador... – Murmuró dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con Remus.

- Bueno... de un merodeador como yo. – Sentenció el chico. – Ellos tratan a las chicas de otro modo... – Explicó jugueteando con un mechón castaño de la joven que caía seductoramente sobre su rostro.

- ¿Ah, si¿Y cómo las tratan ellos...? – Evelyn miraba profundamente los ojos ambarinos del licántropo sin dejar de sonreír de un modo... malicioso.

- Pues... en mi lugar, ya te habrían llevado a otro sitio para pasar un momento más íntimo... – Soltó un tanto sonrojado él, aunque sin evidentes deseos de evadir la mirada sugerente de la joven.

- En realidad... no me molestaría un poco de ese carácter... si es que no te duele nada... – Completó acariciando los destacados pectorales de Remus. Este se limitó a sonreír tímidamente antes de ser apresado por un beso súbito con el que dio rienda suelta a su creatividad. (N.A./ Jeje! Y bien por ellos...)

* * *

Al fin! Otro chap que se va... y de nuevo, pospuse un poco el comienzo de algo de modo apresurado porque la personalidad de un par de personajes no da con el perfil que me había propuesto para ellos... este tema avanzará de a poco... por lo pronto lo único nuevo es la "amistad" de Lily y Fran con los merodeadores... la cual será un factor a tener en cuenta más adelante...

Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Espero dejen reviews nn a desigranger le agradezco por escribir, y aquí actualice y a Keny... me alegra que te guste, aquí esta chap 3!


End file.
